A Trio of New Years Celebrations
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Pure, heart-warming fluff about everyone's favorite boys. A little late for New Year, but a New Years triplet it is.
1. Touya's New Year

It's a little late, but a sweet little New Year's triplet is never an unwelcome gift right?  
>Set at the New Years before the power transfer, Yuki is not at the dead tired disappearing stage yet, but is still sleepy.  
>Hope you enjoy it! 3<p>

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

Touya adjusted his winter coat as a bone-chilling breeze snuck through its defences, sending shivers down his spine. Yuki's head bumped against his shoulder, sleepy-faced and red-nosed. Touya turned to face his friend fully before lifting a gloved hand to his chilled cheek, smiling gently as Yuki murmured sleepily.

"Yuki..." Touya said quietly, rousing his companion enough to get coherency out of him. Yuki's amber eyes blinked up at him as Touya led him to a park bench, lightly covered in snow. Trusting his companion to stay upright for a moment, Touya swept the seat dry and quickly moved Yuki to sit on it.

"Thanks, Touya." Was all the reply he got as they sat together in the ever darkening night. Glancing at his watch, Touya smiled as he saw it was almost midnight, and did not wonder at Yuki's ever-increasing tiredness. It was way past his bedtime, but tonight was special.

The park they had chosen to enjoy that evening was all but deserted, most people choosing to celebrate at Tsukimine Shrine instead. The pair sat contentedly on their park bench, admiring the stars and listening to the nearby celebrations. Shyly, Yuki's small hand came to rest on top of Touya's. Laughing softly, his breath appearing as mist in the air, Touya took off his glove and let their bare hands rest together on the cool bench. Their fingers brushed against one another, keeping warm through the motion. Neither Touya or Yuki made eye contact, but both wore a secret smile which warmed them in the cold. Soon enough Yuki's silver head rested itself on Touya's left shoulder, and his closed eyes and soft breathing confirmed that the smaller boy was indeed fast asleep.

"Oh Yuki." Touya sighed as the first cries of New Years began to ring through the icy air. Fireworks burst across the sky, barely disturbing Touya's sleeping companion. Checking his watch to confirm that it was in fact New Years, Touya turned to his ever-present friend and smiled softly. He ran his bare fingers along the edge of the light-skinned jaw, the fibers of Yuki's scarf tickling his hand, and enjoyed the sight of him in the light of the fireworks, his light eyelashes and red-tipped nose.

He lent in ever so slowly and stole a quick kiss, blushing slightly at the audacity of his actions, then rested his head on top of Yuki's, his breath stirring the feather-like strands of silver hair.

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

I hope I met the minimum requirement for dialogue, though how much can you say to a sleeping Yuki right? :) Hope you liked it enough to keep going~!


	2. Yuki's New Year

The New Years after the fateful transfer. It's difficult to pinpoint exact times buuuuut, I tried. I hope it flows. Enjoy~!

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

Yuki smiled sadly down at his sleeping companion. Touya's head rested on Yuki's legs while most of the rest of him lay on the bench the couple had shared the year before. Yuki watched the night unfold before him, enjoying what he had missed the last time he had been there. He absent-mindedly ran his right hand through Touya's dark hair as he sat there, his left hand tightly wrapped in Touya's, kept warm by the contact.

Touya slept for the couple of hours before midnight, but Yuki didn't mind his legs going to sleep under his generous friend. He could barely stop the tears of guilt welling up as he looked down at Touya's peaceful sleeping face, wishing he could return to when everything had been so simple. It had been months since the power transfer had occurred, but Touya's body clock still hadn't worked itself out and it caused Yuki so much sadness to see his saviour so weakened, compared with his previous strength.

Yuki jumped slightly as the first fireworks exploded in the night sky, it's sparks lighting the tiny specks of snow that had begun to fall. Yuki's watch confirmed that it was the New Year, and without a moments hesitation he bent down and kissed Touya on the lips, trying to convey all his gratitude and adoration into that one small contact.

"This year will be perfect, Touya." He said, he words turning into mist as soon as they were said. He sat back and watched the bright display light up the snowy night, ever so often looking to Touya, brushing the snow from his face and hands as he did. He felt peaceful as they shared the night together, celebrations beginning to quiet down after the climax of the fireworks. Squeezing Touya's hand Yuki woke him and the pair sleepily made their way back home, hands entwined as they stumbled through the snow, laughter on their lips.

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

I hope Yuki wasn't too helpless, but he is just so adorable with tears in his eyes. I love these two so much. Please read the next chapter, you've made it this far!  
>Thanks~!<p> 


	3. Their New Year

Please love it. It loves you.

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

They could barely remember how long they had been coming to this spot for New Years, the old park bench in the park overlooking Tomoeda. It had become more popular over the years and there were a few steaming stalls set up, various couples and families wandered the dimly lit park, sharing sparklers and warm food. A fireworks display was being set up as the two old men made their way to their regular spot, empty and waiting for them. The smaller of the two helped the larger man sit, careful of his stiff back and knees, then sat himself beside his other half, adjusting his glasses as he did so. Both of the grey-haired men shared a loving smile as they wrapped a blanket around themselves and sat close together.

They waited a while together in the busy, snowy park, until a woman in her 50's with bright emerald eyes waved to them across the snow-covered ground. She turned and waved to her husband and three children, all carrying various blankets and containers of warm food and drink. Her dark-haired husband expertly spread a couple of blankets out across the ground in front of the two men, sweeping snow out of the way while his wife poured drinks from a thermos for the group. Her two teenaged sons tousled in the snow, happy to be staying up so late, while her daughter, a mirror image of her mother, snuggled her way onto the bench between her two uncles, sleepy and warm inside their blankets. The old pair smiled proudly down at their niece, occasionally looking up to watch the two healthy young boys throw snowballs at each other. They shared a private smile as the couple before them snuggled together, warming themselves in their shared blanket as the older couple did. Their warm eyes glistened as they watched their family and enjoyed the warm company around them.

Touya ran his old hands through his niece's light brown hair, tied just like his sister's used to be at her age. Yuki squeezed his old love's hand tightly as they gazed across the starry sky together. Sakura turned from telling her boys to settle down to look up at her big brother, so happy to have her family around her. Syaoran squeezed her hand gently as she brushed back his slightly greying hair, tears of happiness sparkling in her eyes.

The fireworks burst across the sky above them and the cheerful cries of the New Year rang through the park. Sakura's boys' tired eyes blinked blearily up at the beautiful display as they cuddled up to their parents. Syaoran and Sakura shared a kiss before glancing back to check on their little daughter, only to find that she was sound alseep, as were Touya and Yuki. Heads resting together, hands joined together and wrapped around their much loved niece, a little snow resting on their shoulders betraying how long they had been sleeping.

The night wore on and Sakura reluctantly woke Touya and Yuki, while Syaoran carefully lifted his beloved daughter onto his back. The two young boys helped their mother pack up their blankets as Yuki neatly folded the blanket he had shared with Touya. They rose from their bench and watched as the younger members of their family moved ahead of them, seeming to move so fast compared to their slow and relaxed world. Blanket in one hand and Touya's hand in the other Yuki led the way across the snow, stopping only for a quick kiss under the stars before hurrying home together to a warm bed and shared home.

CLAMPCLAMPCLAMP

I am so corny I actually cried while I wrote this... I know. I'm ridiculous, but it's late and hot and you can't blame me.  
>I love Cardcaptor Sakura so much, I wish I lived there. I don't know why Yuki got old too, maybe there was some special magic I won't ever explain. And Tomoyo wasn't there, but she could be anywhere. And Fujitaka is not with them because Touya is like 70 or something. I got confused with the numbers, maybe he's more like 60. But not even half of Clow's soul could live that long. Poor Fujitaka, but now he's with Nadeshiko! Sad, I know. Makes me want to tear up again... So depressed! Why did I write this? Sorry, I'll stop rambling.<p>

So, Happy New Years everyone! I hope you all dream of eggplants and Mokonas and have a wonderful 2012!  
>Thankyou~! xox<p> 


End file.
